


Another Brick in The Wall

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dadforce, Government Supported Private Investigator Ending | GSPI (Henry Stickmin), Takes place after ItA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Henry has been captured by The Wall despite turning his life around and now Galeforce has to come up with a plan to rescue him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is an continuation of a bad attempt of an animatic I did ( https://youtu.be/gzfn3u1g8Tg ) based off a AU that was spawned from my dreams from listening to music suggestions.

Galeforce was going to be sick. After Henry Stickmin helped gather evidence to arrest the leader of the Toppats and his Right Hand Man, he had not only given a full pardon to the young soul, but had given him a job in the military as special covert ops. He quickly proved that he wanted to change for the better and even became fast friends with Rupert Price, ground forces combat troop, and Charles Calvin, special ops pilot. And now he was unfairly imprisoned in The Wall, and Dmitri Petrov, the warden himself, was not budging on giving him back. Something was very wrong and he had to act soon

General Galeforce had to be smart about this, Dmitri had always had a gleam of evil in his eyes even in their younger days, but he foolhardily passed it off as Dmitri's devilish good looks at the time. But now he knew Dmitri was much more sinister, much less bound by morals, much more... unhinged. He knew that he couldn't just send an army to rescue Henry, as much as he hated it, The Wall could crush The Government with a snap of Dmitri's fingers. The General paced in his office, knowing that the longer he didn't do anything, the worst it was possibly going to get for poor Henry.

Just then a knock on Galeforce's door was heard. "Galeforce sir, we wanted to speak with you about the Henry situation." Rupert said on the other side on the door, most likely with Charles as well. Galeforce let them in, still pacing the room in worry. Rupert and Charles both looked at each other before Rupert spoke up again, knowing that the General was just as much worried for Henry as they were. "Sir, how about Calvin and I run a rescue mission to save Henry? You could have tracking on us, just in the mission goes south." Galeforce stopped pacing and looked at Rupert and Charles before Charles spoke up. "We know it's dangerous and we both know the risks, but Henry is like a brother to us. You could use this as a way to gather evidence against The Wall as well, get them shut down and get Petrov arrested for whatever crimes he has done or is planning to do."

Galeforce looked in their eyes, both boys were determined to do this, and as much as he wanted to come up with a different plan, he just couldn't. Galeforce sighed before speaking "As much as I don't want to send you two out to a dangerous place, it's the only thing we can do. Take tonight to rest and prepare, you both will leave at six am sharp. I will have hidden cameras and tracking devices on both of you, just please..." Galeforce let out another sigh "be absolutely careful over there and get our Henry back, please." Charles and Rupert both spoke at the same time "Sir yes sir!" before heading off to prepare. Galeforce sat at his desk and slumped his head, he could only hope Rupert and Charles could at least rescue Henry from whatever hell was happening over there.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles and Rupert could see The Wall from a distance. Charles knew it would be way too risky to get close by helicopter, so they landed near some thick forestry. They were both nervous for sure, Galeforce described The Wall and Petrov as ten times worse then the Toppats, but their friend was captured there and both of their drives to rescue Henry override any fears. Rupert and Charles doubled checked their weapons and ammo, made sure their trackers and cameras were on, and started the trek to The Wall.

They climbed a huge mountain side to an area of The Wall that wasn't very guarded and slipped into what was a storage room. After searching a bit, Charles noticed some boxes covering up a decently sized vent they could go through that hopefully lead to the main building, and hopefully to Henry. Rupert chuckled to himself as they crawled through the cold, metallic vents, Henry was always the one that did the vent sneaking, he was like the wind compared to Rupert's thunderous combat and Charles' lightning strikes from the air, almost like a perfect storm of team. 

Charles stopped Rupert at a nearby vent cover, there was a conversation between two guards going on, about Henry. The first guard snorted in a laugh before talking with the other guard "That Government idiot really wanted to try to bargain with the boss for that Henry kid. He is solider, expendable, The Government is soft, like marshmallows." The other guard chimed in "and either way, The Veter is our best guard now so tough shits to them twice over."

The Veter? As in, Russian for The Wind? That left a pit on uneasiness in both Charles' and Rupert's stomach. Did... Petrov and The Wall do something to Henry? That would at least explain why Petrov wasn't giving Henry up. Luckily being in the military meant that Rupert and Charles also brought restraints of all kind, so if Henry wasn't, himself, they could safely restrain and rescue their friend and undo, whatever they've could of done to him if they had to. A blast blew a hole in front of the vent Rupert and Charles was in, and a cold robotic hand grabbed Charles from the hole and threw him outside of the hole.

Rupert quickly jumped down from the hole after Charles and saw Henry holding Charles with his... robotic left arm? "What the hell did they do to you Henry?" were the only words Rupert could even say. Henry was dressed in dark purple pants, combat boots, a purple suit with a red tie and black shirt underneath, and the left side of his face was covered in a metallic covering, with a glowing purple... cybernetic eye of sort. Rupert didn't have restraints for a goddamn cyborg, though it didn't matter as strong arms grabbed Rupert from behind, restraining him. He heard the deep voice holding say "Veter, take small pilot to solitary, block A." Henry only nodded and carried Charles liked he was nothing, which to be fair, was true when compared to the cyborg. "And you get to go to block F, scruffy. You government dogs are going to regret messing with The Wall"

If Galeforce wasn't sick before, he was now. His best men were captured and one of them forced to be a puppet cyborg. He needed to do something and fast before Dmitri got any more ideas about turning the rest of his team in cyborgs or worse. Galeforce sighed, he figured he had two choices. Either bargain with Dmitri to strike, some sort of deal to rescue his men, or... swallow his pride and contact the former leader of the Toppats, Reginald Copperbottom. The Toppats were a criminal organization for sure, but they did have a code of honor, and maybe they were his only chance.


	3. Good ending

As much as Galeforce hated the Toppats, he knew that they were highly skilled in what they did. And he needed those skills to rescue his men. So before Galeforce knew it, he was sitting in a room at Red Mesa Prison, sitting across from him was the former leader of the Toppats, Reginald Copperbottom.

"Mr. Copperbottom" Galeforce said, before a sigh escaped his mouth, "I've summoned you today in... a bargain of sorts. Three of my men were capture at The Wall and they have already turned one of them into a obedient cyborg under their control and I fear that the same fate may become my other two men." Galeforce paused, trying to find the words to say before continuing once more "I offer you Mr. Copperbottom a deal, you and the Toppats arrested from the airship will be given a second chance as the military's newly created Special Ops Airship Divsion. That does mean we would paint your airship to more Goverment oriented colors but everything besides the stolen valuables will be untouched. You all will be paid and given benefits like everyone else in the military as well. Just help us get our men back safely."

Reginald thought for a bit, on the one hand, he would be stabbing the rest of his Toppats in the back, but it was a chance for a new start and not be rotting away in prison. And if he was honest, if that was Righty captured in that same predicament, he would be doing everything he could to rescue him like Galeforce was currently doing for his men. "Alright Mr. Galeforce sir, I, Reginald Copperbottom, accept your deal. These men must mean a lot to you if you are pulling strings this badly to get help." Relief rushed over Galeforce, even if it was for a moment. "Well then Mr. Copperbottom, give me an hour and everyone here will be released from here and we will have pickups ready to head back to our base for further discussion and planning." Galeforce shook Reginald's hand and swiftly left the room, there was going to be so much paperwork, but stopping Dmitri and rescuing Henry, Charles and Rupert was more then worth it.

After a few hours of flying back and forth with former Toppats, getting the newly formed Special Ops Airship Division settled in and getting said Airship back running, Galeforce, Reginald and Right Hand Man were in Galeforce's office, watching back the footage from Charles' and Rupert's cameras. Right Hand Man spoke up when they were shown Henry "Hey Reg, isn't that crazy doctor's cybernetic work? The one we had to kick off because of the hell we found?" Reginald got closer to the screen before muttering an oh fuck. He cleared his throat and spoke "We used to have a doctor long ago, name was Dr Anastasia Vin-somethingmcevilish. She was a top medic, but she had a far darker side. She was kidnapping civilians and performing various unethical cybernetic experiments. When we found out, we had her thrown off the ship and the people she kidnapped returned home, or to hospitals for those that had their minds scrambled by her and couldn't, remember themselves." Reginald took a deep breath before continuing "Those are her fucking handy work alright."

Galeforce's heart sunk to his stomach, would there be no way to help Henry? Reginald saw Galeforce's face and spoke again "I might not look it, but I've been studying cybernetic technology ever since that incident, to not only be able to use cybernetics to actually help people unlike her, but to be able to help people recover, themselves, if I ever ran across one of her victims ever again. It... wont be pretty, but I can save Henry." Galeforce smiled briefly, all they needed to do was actually rescue everyone for now. The three continued their discussion and formulating a rescue plan.

  
\---

  
Rupert sat in his solitary cell, he didn't know how much time had past since he was capture by that big guy who dared called him scruffy. He thought he heard the faint roaring of something but that could of also been being in solitary for far too long. He then felt the back wall explode behind him and saw the source of the explosion and noise, it was the Toppat Airship, but... it was military green? He then felt another explosion nearby before the Airship door opened up and what looked to be the old leader of the Toppats dressed in a military uniform yelling at his and Charles' name to get on. Rupert didn't hesitate, he'd rather be on an Airship with a twink then in hell and apparently Charles thought the same as they both jumped in as the Airship shot anything dared tried to shoot at the Airship.

"I'm... confused, very confused." Charles said, standing up and dusting himself off. "The General will explain better when you all get back to base, but the short of it is, my name is Reginald Copperbottom, Galeforce is now my boss and we are here to rescue you three on the request of the General." Charles and Rupert both looked at each other before Rupert spoke up "Copperbottom, sir? Henry might be a little more difficult to rescue, these monster had turn him into a cyborg called "The Veter" and I don't think he would come as easily as us." Reginald snickered "We know about Henry and planned ahead, Righty is on his way to collect him and once they get here, Righty will be in charge of getting us home as I do my best to at least bring Henry back from his programming. Just note there will be screaming in advanced, it's like I told the General, it's not going to be pretty." Reginald then motioned Rupert and Charles to the control room where they could get in contact with Galeforce while they waited for Right.

  
\---

  
Right knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but he knew that some bumps and bruises were nothing compared to the poor hell the young lad was being forced to endure. He just had to get close enough to jab him with the Joy Buzzer EMP buzzer and get him on the ship. Finding him was easy enough, as in Henry found Right first and started blasting with his left arm that was transformed into a blaster. Right got behind a corner and waited for Henry to get close enough. Right knew he was close so he ducked down and was safely able to jab Henry with the Joy Buzzer. Henry was shocked pretty well before he went limp into Right's arms. He quickly scooped Henry up and ran to the Airship's location to meet up with everyone.

  
\---

  
As soon as Right jumped into the ship, the doors closed and the Airship took off. Reginald quickly scooped Henry from Right and ran into a room, closing the door. Right entered the control room and took control of the Airship with Rupert and Charles sitting in nearby chairs. Then they heard Henry screaming, screaming like he never screamed before. Rupert and Charles wanted to go to their friend who was clearly in pain, but they knew that the General trusted Copperbottom and they knew no one else that advanced in cybernetics. Right glanced at the two soldiers, clearly wincing from their friend's pained screaming and spoke up "Reg knows what he is doing, trust me. It's painful to hear, but Reg learned cybernetics on the side of being a former Toppat leader just so he could help anyone that was a victim of that evil woman." The ride back to the Airship was quiet after that minus Henry occasionally screaming.

  
\---

  
Henry had woken up around three days later in the military medical unit, very confused on where he was or why his left arm and left side of his face now cybernetic but Galeforce and Reginald explained everything to him and explained that anything "The Veter" did was not Henry's doing in the slightest. Henry was going to ask how Rupert and Charles were but a loud "This is the GREATEST HUUUG!" overtook the room as Charles practically jumped from the door into Henry in a hug. Rupert gave a chuckled as he joined in, just fucking glad that they were back. Reginald and Galeforce left the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt the three as they caught up on things. Galeforce sighed as he leaned back into a wall, sure the military had new members, but every evidence Galeforce collected and presented to the Canadian Government on how messed up The Wall was given back to him because "The Wall works and if your men weren't around, they wouldn't of been kidnapped." It sucks that Dmitri basically got no punishment for everything he had done, but Hubert Galeforce was hopefully that if karma was a thing, Dmitri would get his soon enough. Right now though, he was just glad his boys were all back home.


End file.
